Sad Beginnings
by NightglowsTwilight
Summary: Bella moves in with her childhood friend when she's 18. There, she finds out that her parents wern't really hers. She goes in search of her real parents and along the way she meets Edward. Can she love again? Allhuman. Full summ. inside.
1. Old home, New life

Summary:

Bella has been in foster care for nine years because charlie, her dad, died and her mother, renee, was unfit to care for her. When she turns 18, she goes to live with Her childhood friend. There, she finds out that the people she thought were her parents, were'nt her blood relation. She goes in search of her real parents. Along the way she meets Edward. A man she bumps into quite alot.

Ages:

Jacob; 22

Bella;18

'Flashbacks'

_Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight. Jeez! Do you have to rub it in!?

Ch.1

"Isabella?" said a scrawny little 10 year old girl. I turned to her.

"Casey, if I told you once then I told you a million other times. Please, I like to be called Bella. Now, what is it?" I turned back and put what little bit of clothes I had, away in my suitcase.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to see if I can move in with my old friend."

"Can I come?" she looked at me with hopeful eyes. I really didn't want to crush her hopes.

"I'm sorry but only I can go."

"Ok." She said pitifully. I finished packing up my stuff. I was closing the lid when I heard a muffled sob. It was Casey. I turned to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Aww, sweetie. It's ok. I promise that when I get my life together, I'm going to come back and get you." I kissed her forehead.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Reluctantly I unwrapped myself from her. I grabbed my suitcase and purse.

"Casey, I'll call you when I get in, ok?"

"Ok." I took one last look at her then walked down downstairs. In the kitchen was my foster mother, Rachel, cooking dinner.

"Rachel, I'm leaving." She turned away from the stove to envelope me in a hug. I dropped my suit case and purse to hug her back.

"I going to miss you, you were always such a good kid." She sniffled. All this hugging and crying was making this soo much harder than it is.

"I'll try to visit." She dropped her arms from me.

"I know you will. You always were a child who holds their word." I picked up my suitcase and purse then opened up the back door.

"Bye, Tell Casey, I'll miss her."

"Will do." With that I walked outside and closed the door to a house that I have come to love. I was in foster care for 9 years. I wasn't always in foster Care. I had a loving Father and Mother. My dad was the chief of police and my mom was a certified nurse. One day My dad had went on a call for gang shooting. He never came back home. We held his funeral a week before valentine's day. That was the worst day of our life. My mom was taking it harder than me. She stopped going to work, and picked up drinking. She would always go to bars and wouldn't come home till the next day, leaving me alone. One time, she left me in the house for 3 days without any food because she didn't come home. I ended up going to the neighbors house for food but instead of food, they gave me a room in their house. They called child services and took my mom to court. The judge thought her to be an unfit parent, and had her locked up for 2 years. The judge sentenced me to foster care, which is how I met Rachel. Casey joined our little family when her dad didn't want her anymore. He left her on our doorstep.

_Hmmm._ I blew out a breath. I walked to over to Turner St. to go to a payphone. When I got there, I set my bags on the ground behind me, put 50 cents in the machine, then called up my friend.

"Hello?" A deep voice said.

"Jacob? It's Bella."

"Bella?! I haven't heard from you in years!" He exclaimed. That's the thing about Jacob, he always greets you as if your his long lost cousin

"Jake, stop exaggerating, it's only been 2 years." Jake chuckled. It was a sort of rumbling sound.

"How's it going?" I didn't say anything. How was I supposed to tell him that I got kicked out the foster care system and out into the streets? That's the thing about foster care. As soon as you turn 18, you get kicked out. They don't care if your homeless because 18 is the age your considered an adult. Yep, I was 18. After a couple of minutes Jacob asked,

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Umm... I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while? I don't want to intrude or anything. I could find someplace else to live and-" Jacob cut off my babbling.

"Bella, stop. Of course you can stay with me." I sighed in relief.

"Oh thank you Jake! You don't know how much this means to me!"

"Ok, I live on 432 Woodrow Road. It's the fourth house on the left. Do you want me to call a cab?"

"Thanks but no thanks, your already doing enough by letting me stay with you."

"I insist." He said firmly.

"But-" I started.

"Stop being impossible, I'll send a cab up. Where are you?"

" Turner st. You know the one over there where dairy queen used to be?"

"I know. I'll see you in a few." With that he hung up. I hung up the phone then turned around to retrieve my bags. I waited for about five minutes when I heard the bleeps of the cab. When the cab stopped, I put my suitcase in the trunk then hopped in the car.

"Where to miss?" said the scraggly voice of the cab driver.

"432 Woodrow Road."

"Ok." The cab driver pulled out of the street then took off into the distance. As I rode along, I thought about Jake. We've been friends since we were practically in diapers. Our parents knew each other since high school so we have some family history between us. Jake was always sweet and trustworthy to me, making him my best friend. We lost contact 2 years ago when Jake moved.

After about 30 minutes, I arrived at Jake's house. It was huge! A big light blue house with white shutters and wide windows. I gave a couple of twenties to the cab driver then stepped out the car. The cab took out of there like a bat out of hell, barely giving me enough time to close my car door. I walked up to the stairs then knocked. There door opened then there stood a tall man who looked nothing like the Jacob I remembered.

_This isn't Jake. _This guy was about '6,6' to my '5,7'. The Jake I remembered was only 4 inches taller than me. I took in the rest of him. He was built with wiry muscles and had shoulder length shaggy Black hair. When I looked at his exposed right arm and saw the scar, I knew it was him. Only Jacob had it. He'd gotten it when we were 8, scaling fences, and one fence got him. Jacob's father, Billy, and I went to the hospital with him so he could get stitches. After Jake was patched up, we both looked at the scar and agreed that it looked like a moon. **(A.N. Sorry, cliché thing for werewolves in movies, had to put that in!) **

"Jake." I said surprised. I scrolled my eyes up to his face and was met with his dark eyes staring shocked down at me.

"Bella?" He asked. I nodded my head. Jake seemed to get his composure back before me because he knelt down picked me up in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't… breathe." I choked out. He laughed then let me go.

"Come on, get inside." I walked inside the house. Jacob closed the door, locked it, then grabbed my shoulders and held me arms width away.

"How are you?" He grinned broadly at me. It was an infectious smile because I found myself grinning back.

"Good."

"You look it too." I blushed a deep red.

"So, where's your bags?" He asked. I looked down at the ground next to me and saw nothing. My smile turned into a frown and my blush went away. Where was it? Then it hit me. I left it in the trunk of the cab. I let out a heavy breath.

"What's the matter?" Jacob asked lifting up my chin with his hand, looking in my face with concern.

"I left all of m stuff in the back of the cab."

"Do you know the cab's number?"

"No." I felt stupid. I should have at least got the cab number, in case something like this happened.

"Well that doesn't help you at all." Said Jacob. I yanked myself away from him and put my back towards him.

"Jake, your not making this situation any better." I snapped. This situation was getting me wound tighter than a bow and arrow.

"Whoa, is that any way to talk to the man whose letting you live in his house, free of charge?" I felt instantly bad for snapping at him.

"Sorry." I said in a small voice.

"I was just kidding." He said. I felt something wet on my face. Tears. _I can't cry right now! _Two tears traitor tears rolled down my face without my permission. I sniffled.

"Bella?" Jake came over, twisted me toward him, then wrapped his arms around me. I stiffened.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to nothing of it." he murmured Sobs racketed through me. When I felt myself stop, I relaxed into his arms.

"No, it's not that, it's just… everything. Everything I owned was in there…" I sniffled again then put my head further into his chest. Jacob stroked my hair then said, " Shhh, look, I'll call the cab place and see if they found a suitcase in one of their cars." I pulled away from him, wiped my eyes and nodded my head.

"Thanks Jake."

"No problem." Jake walked down a hallway and into the kitchen. I followed him. 30 minutes later, Jake tells me that the cab place didn't find a suitcase.

"Their lying! My cabbie probably stole my stuff and management is in cahoots with him. I will never trust another cabbie again. They can all go to hell for all I care!" I burst out. I plopped down on one of the kitchen table chairs.

"Now what am I going to do? No clothing, no nothing!"

"Bella, we can always go out and you can get more clothes." said Jake reassuringly.

"Buy clothes with what money?! I'm broke! I've never had excess money in my entire life!" Jacob stared blankly at me through my little outburst then said,

"I'll buy your stuff." I put my head in my hands.

"Jake, no. You've done enough for me today."

"Bella, you're my guest. It wouldn't be right for me to have you have nothing. When a friend is in need, you help them." I pulled my head up.

"Your going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'.

"Fine."

"You want to go now?" He asked. I glanced at the stove clock. 8:43 pm. I left my home about an hour or so ago.

"No, I'm swamped. Can we go tomorrow?" I said not lying. I was tired. My body was drooping with the exhaustion of the day.

"Sure. Want to eat something or did you eat already?"

"I'm not really hungry. I just want to sleep. Could I borrow some clothes to sleep in?"

"Yeah. I'll get them for you just follow me." He got up and went down a hallway, stopping at the first door to the left. He opened it then disappeared into the room. Moments later he comes back out with some boxer shorts and an Ohio state t-shirt. **(That's my home state. Had to represent. Lol!) **I grabbed them from him.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Your room's just down this hallway." he said pointing to the third door on the right.

"Ok. Jake. Thanks, for everything." I got up on my tiptoes. Sensing what I was trying to do, Jacob lowered his head. I pecked him on the cheek then walked down the hallway.

"Night." I called over my shoulder. I opened up my room door. Before I closed it I heard Jake say "Night." I flopped down on my bed. It was soft and super fluffy. I was too tired to check out the room. _I'll have to do it in the morning._ I stripped off my clothes then put on Jake's. I dived under the blankets then fell asleep.

(A.N. So…how did I do? There's really nothing going on in this first chapter but believe me, there is a lot of drama coming smiles devilishly AND don't worry, it's an E & B story. Edward will show up soon.


	2. Finding out

'Flashbacks'

_Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight. Jeez! Do you have to rub it in!?

Ch.2

I woke up feeling good. I stretched, yawned, then sat up in my bed and felt my mouth drop before me. The room was beautiful. Red walls with gold intricate designs. A fireplace right on the wall in front of me. A dresser to the right of the bed, and a closet on the east wall next to an enormous window. On the right wall was a desk and underneath it, a chair. In one of the corners of the room was a humungous flat screen HD TV. I looked down at my bed, that too matched the walls. My bedspread was a red silk while the sheets and pillows, a gold. _Oh…my lord. _Even with all of this stuff, there was still a lot of floor space in the middle of the room. I couldn't get over how big the room was. My room back home was probably the size of my new _closet_. I twisted around toward the back of the room to see another door. Curious, I got up to see what the door led to. I felt my mouth drop a second time. The door led to a bathroom. My bathroom I presumed. I walked in the bathroom. The bathroom matched the bedroom. Red walls and red and gold rugs, tooth brush holder, towels, etc… There was a glass shower on the back wall, a bath tub on the west side of the room. A sink and a mirror directly across from the shower. A pantry closet to the left of the sink. _Beautiful… _I spread my hands across the granite countertop. It was so clean, hot not a spec of dust to be seen.

"I can't believe your mine, all mine…" I murmured to myself. Suddenly, I smelt something delicious wafting in the air. I took my hands off of the countertop and led my myself out of my room. It was coming from the kitchen. As soon as I got there, I marveled at the kitchen. There was a stainless steel refrigerator, stove, an island in the middle of the room and various cupboards. In the dining room sat a kitchen table. Jacob stood next to the stove, chopping up bacon.

"Jake." I said. He glanced back at me.

"Hey Bella! You finally up?"

"Yeah. What time is it?" I said sitting down at one of the island's chairs.

"12:37." I widened my eyes. I slept that long? The longest I ever slept was till 10 o' clock. He glanced back at me then chuckled.

"Don't worry about sleeping in so late. You needed your rest." I nodded my head.

"So, what are you making?" I asked.

"A breakfast burrito. Well, a brunch burrito actually." We sat in a companionable silence for about 10 minutes before Jake announced that brunch is ready. He sat our food down at the island, then we dug in. The burrito had chopped up bacon, scrambled eggs, onions, and peppers. It was delicious. I looked around the kitchen, one more time.

"Jake, are you some kind of millionaire? Because everything in this house is huge! And don't you dare lie to me!" I threatened. A moment passed, then all you could hear was Jacob laughing.

"Yeah… I guess I am. A couple years back Billy won the mega millions and gave half of his winnings to me."

"Really?" I wasn't expecting that answer.

"Yeah."

"So where is he now?"

"Living in Hawaii with his 34 year old wife." Oh… so Billy's one them guys…

"So besides being a millionaire, What do you do?" I asked

"Well, I want to be a doctor. I'm already taking classes up at the University but it's going to be a while before I get my PHD."

Well I didn't expect that. I thought that he would have been an engineer or something of the sort.

"Yeah. I wanted to be a doctor when I realized that I wanted to help people get better."

"Wow." That was the only thing I could say.

"So what do you want to be?"

"Well… I still want to be a writer and write my own books."

"That's a good job, hard, but good." I looked down at my plate and saw nothing but crumbs.

"Jake, I didn't know you could cook."

"I learned how to cook when I thought I wanted to be a chef." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was going through phases!" We ended up talking about what's been going on in our lives and how were we doing. Pretty soon it was 1:48.

"I'm going to go and get dressed so we can get this shopping mess, out of the way."

"Ok." I got up, put my stuff in the sink and went back to my room. I decided to take a shower. I stripped off Jake's clothes then hopped in the shower. Surprisingly, there was some liquid soap in the side area of the shower. I scrubbed myself clean then got out of the shower and put back on what I had on yesterday. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked plain. I was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt that said 'Bite me'

I was pale but with me wearing black, I looked paler than ever. I probably looked like a vampire**. (A.N. had to put that in!) **Brown, shoulder length and mussed looking was how my hair looked. I took out my old ponytail and redid it up. I slipped on my ratty tennis shoes then left out of the room.

"Come on Bella!" Called Jake just as I arrived in the foyer.

"I'm here." I said. As Jake opened up the front door, I saw how good he looked. Wearing loose fitting jeans and a black cropped shirt, Jake looked… handsome.

"Wow, you clean up good." I said walking out the door. Jake closed and locked the door before saying,

" Thanks, and you look…" Jake paused and looked at me. "Um…average." I pushed him.

"You bum, I shouldn't have said anything in the first place. I'm making you get a big head."

"Speak for yourself." Jake and I walked to his Black range rover with silver spokes. When Jake started up his car and took out of his driveway, I turned on the radio.

We listened to music for the rest of the ride. When we got to the mall, we went straight to the clothes section. I picked up 15 shirts, 10 pants, 6 skirts, and 5 shorts. Then we went to look at shoes. I got 1 pair of heels, 2 sneakers, and 4 pairs of flip flops. When we got to Victoria's secret, I went in there by myself and bought 6 bras with matching underwear. He also bought me a diamond studded watch. As we left, I couldn't help but feel bad that I was spending up all of Jacob's money.

"Jake, I really wish we didn't buy so much stuff."

"Believe me Bells, you needed everything we bought." Jake glanced at me and acted like his eyes got hurt by just looking at me. I huffed.

"Haha, very funny." I said sarcastically.

" I know right. I'm funnier than my dad." After hearing him say that I burst out laughing. The memory in my head was too funny. There was this time when Jake's dad, Billy, took Jake and I with him to his friends karaoke party. He signed up to sing and when it was his turn, he tried to 'Swing Low' . Let's just say that they wanted to 'carry him' out of there.

"Am I that funny?" Jake asked glancing at me. I finally controlled myself enough to say " Yeeeeah no, but if you keep believing you'll get there! Eventually." We pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, and went in the house. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 6:23.

" Jake, are we going out to eat?" I saw him ponder this.

"No, I'd rather cook."

"I'll help." With that we cooked baked chicken and rice. When we got done we sat done for the second time at the island. When we were halfway done, Jake said,

"Carlisle is defending another citizen. I swear it's like he seeks out the unsuspected."

"Whose Carlisle?"

"Your dad, of course." When he mentioned my dad, my heart twisted. I stood up and pushed my dinner plate away from me.

"Jake this isn't funny. My dad is dead. You were at his funeral with me that fateful day!" I nearly shouted. Jake stood up too.

"That wasn't your real father!" He shouted back. After he said it, he looked instantly guilty. My mind swirled. Charlie wasn't my real father?

**(A.N. So how was it? Personally, I really don't like this chapter. I tried to get the story moving along though. Oh yeah! I also don't own Maroon 5 and Rihanna.)**


	3. Chapter 3

"What?"

"Never mind. I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"What weren't you supposed to tell me!? That the man I loved wasn't my real father!" I shouted. Jacob sat back down and stared at the table.

"Answer me!"

"Yes. It's true. Charlie wasn't your real father." He said low. I flinched. It still hurt to hear his name.

"How would you know?"

"When we were kids I overheard Billy telling your dad that he should tell you that you aren't his real daughter. Once Billy knew that I knew, he explained everything to me. That Charlie wasn't your real dad and that some man named Carlisle was your real father."

"If this is true, why haven't you told me!"

"I wasn't supposed to! You were never supposed to find out! The only reason why you know now is because I slipped up."

"That's no exception! You are my best friend! I thought we didn't have any secrets! We always told each other the truth!" I shrieked.

"You can't handle the truth." He said harshly. I looked at him as if he were a roach I wanted to squish.

"You jerk. I hope you go to heck!" I stomped off to my room and slammed the door shut. I jumped on my bed and bawled my eyes out. How could my dad not be my real dad? I loved him dearly and him me. If this_ was_ true, why didn't anyone tell me? It was my life and I deserved to know. I cried for a while. I just wanted to cry all of my miseries away. I was just starting to stop when I heard a knock on my door.

"Bella." called Jacob. How dare he come to my door!

"Leave me alone!" I yelled. My door opened. I threw my covers over my head.

"Bella?" I could hear him walk over to the bed. When he sat down at the head of the bed, I squeezed my eyes shut. This was too much like the time I first came to live at Rachel's house. Back then I had shut myself out from any and everyone because any kind of affection reminded me of how my family used to be before the accident.

"Bella…I'm sorry. I should never have said those things to you." He paused and waited for a minute to hear me speak. When he realized that I wasn't going to, he continued.

"And you are right. You deserve to know what's going on in your life. I wouldn't have liked it if you withheld things from me, so why should I have done it to you? But simple reason is, I just didn't want you to get hurt by finding out that the man you loved, wasn't your father." I spoke up then.

"You sure did a pretty good job keeping my feelings from being hurt." I said sarcastically, sniffling.

"Again, I say I'm sorry, but now that you know, will you forgive me?" I pulled down my blankets and opened my eyes. Jacobs face was swirl of regret and sadness. From looking at him, I knew my answer.

"Jacob, I forgive you." Instantly, his face brightened. "But on one condition." he looked at me patiently. "You tell me about my father, my real Father."

**A.N. Thanks for the reviews! And sorry that I took so long to update **


End file.
